Analog to Digital Converters (ADCs) are employed in many technological areas. For example, an ADC may be employed to convert captured analog audio data into a digital format for further processing. Such circuits may be developed using a variety of technologies. For example, an ADC may be implemented in Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS). Variations inherent in the CMOS fabrication process may result microchips of varying speeds. For example, a specified batch of microchips sharing the same design may include average speed chips, fast chips, and slow chips. When designing high performance audio ADCs, such variations between microchips may results in significant design constraints. For example, designs that ensure the slow chips are operate within expected parameters may result in excess power usage and/or noise in the average speed and fast chips.